Yo quisiera ser
by Mirumy Echizen
Summary: hola a todos! yo soy amiga de morganmiller y me pidio que le subiera su fic porque no podía...bueno no está demás decir que ella es muy buena y que lean su fic! Otro harryhermione para uds! y que disfruten! byes!


Hola...bueno este es mi primer song fic...espero que les guste... es un poco triste pero me inspire en una situacion parecida a la de una amiga... Domi...Va por ti..!...Te kero amiga...!.. bueno disfrutenlo...

Yo quisiera ser...

Soy tu mejor amigo..

Tu pañuelo de lagrimas...

de amores perdidos...

En una clase vacia...se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño claro enmarañado y ojos color miel totalmente empañados en lagrimas, lloraba desconsolada y desesperadamente... Harry paso por la clase y al ver a su mejor amiga llorando, se preocupo e ingreso...

Hermione...por que lloras...?. pregunto Harry con mucha dulzura...

Te recargas en mi hombro...

Tu llanto no cesa...

yo solo te acaricio...

La chica al ver que su mejor amigo estaba ahi no pudo formular palabra alguna...tan solo se lanzo a sus brazos a llorar desconsoldadamente...

Ron...-fue lo unico que pudo decir...desde hacia un tiempo Ron y Hermione habian estado saliendo, y se habian hecho novios...

A Harry le dieron en ese momento unas ganas de saber que era lo que habia hecho Ron para dejar a Hermione haci... Pero no pregunto...solo le acaricio la cabeza en modo de apoyo de parte de el...con eso Hermione estubo bien...por algun motivo siempre que lloraba cuando Harry la acariciaba hacia que parte del dolor desapareciera...

Y me dices por que la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos...

yo solo te escucho y te consuelo...

Hermione todavia con lagrimas en los ojos empezo a relatar lo que habia sucedido hace media hora...

...Flash Back...

Una chica de cabello castaño claro muy enmarañado y unos almendrados ojos miel corria en busca de su novio, ya que habian quedado de juntarse hace media hora...Salio a los terrenos del castillo, y siguio buscando hasta que lo encontro escondido en medio de unos matorrales...pero el problema llego despues...cuando va y se asomo a ver que era lo que hacia no le gusto nada lo que vio...

Ron...-fue lo unico que pudo decir antes de salir corriendo hacia el castillo con su rostro bañado en lagrimas...

Ron se encontraba en una situacion muy comprometedora con Lavander Brown, y no es que Hermione alla mal interpretado las cosas, Ron estaba apollado en el arbol besando apasionadamente a Lavander y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que habia una persona, que habia estado viendo todo aquello...

...Fin Flash Back...

Harry ante esto habia quedado para adentro...Siempre habia creido que Ron queria mucho a Hermione, siempre demostraba eso... Jamas se hubiera esperado eso de Ron...En ese momento no supo que decirle a Hermione, tan solo la acaricio...pero era una de esas caricias que valen mas que mil palabras... era una caricia que demostraba que siempre podia contar con el...que contaba con todo su apoyo...que siempre hiba a estar ahi para escucharla...y con tan solo eso Hermione se sintio agradecida...

Me pides mil consejos para protejerte

de tu proximo encuentro,Ya sabes que te cuido...

Lo que no sabes es que...

Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada

Harry...por favor ayudame...dime como puedo evitar para que no me vuelva a pasar esto...como puedo encontrar a un hombre que realmente no me haga daño...como...?...-decia Hermione...pensando en que Harry la pudiera ayudar...Harry entendia por que Hermione se lo preguntaba...ya que siempre la habia cuidado mucho a ella...la trataba como a su hermana que nunca tubo...pero lo que ella no sabia es que a lo largo de esos 7 años de esa amistad habia salido algo mas...Se habia enamorado de Hermione... Harry siempre soño con que alguna vez Hermione se quedara despierta y desesperada en la noche por que aun no llegaba a dormir, que cada lagrima de Hermione en vez de decir Ron dijiera Harry...que viniera de sus sentimientos mas profundos...Que el fuera por el cual Hermione despertara imaginando despues de unos años a una familia feliz...Que de el...Hermione vivira enamorada de pies a cabeza...pero no... la vida lo habia traisionado de nuevo...Hermione nunca se fijo en el...se fijo en Ron...por el cual ahora ella lloraba sin consuelo alguno...y Harry ante esto...puso una cara de total dolor y soledad...

Tú te me quedas viendo,  
Y me preguntas,  
Si algo me está pasando

Hermione se dio cuenta de eso..y lo miro a los ojos..miro hacia esos ojos verdes esmeralda muy penetrantes que en ese momento expresaban una tristeza inexplicable...

Harry...te pasa algo...?...- pregunto la chica con preocupacion...pero sin evitar de que las lagrimas siguieran saliendo...

Y yo no sé qué hacer,  
Si tu supieras que... me estoy muriendo  
Quisiera decirte... lo que yo siento, no

Harry se quedo sorprendido ante esta pregunta..."Acaso se le notaba tanto lo que estaba pensando...?"... pero no podia evitarlo.. El podia finjir que era feliz...pero en el fondo de su ser...el se estaba moriendo de apoco... cada vez que Hermione estaba con Ron...A Harry se le moria otro fragmento de su ser...Siempre quizo confesarle sus sentimientos a Hermione, pero habian motivos muy influeyes para no hacerlo...

Pero tengo miedo de que me rechazes,  
Y que sólo en mi mente vivas, para siempre  
Por eso...

Hermione siempre fue su mejor amiga...y tenia miedo de que...punto uno: Ella lo rechazara... y punto dos: No queria perder su amistad...preferia mil veces ser tan solo su amigo pero estar con ella en todo momento y que ella confiara en el, que confesarle sus sentimientos y que tan solo viviera del recuerdo de ella en su interior...

Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada

Hermione...despues de un rato se calmo y dejo de llorar...Se levanto y le dijo a Harry que queria estar un rato sola y que gracias por haberla acompañado y apoyado...pero en el fondo Harry sabia que hiba a donde se encontraba Ron para terminar con el...La chica se despidio con un beso en la mejilla y se dirigio a la puerta de donde despues de unos segundos desaparecio totalmente dejando a un Harry totalmente solo envuelto en sus pensamientos y dando se cuanta de que jamas podria dejar de amar a esa chica que le habia cautivado...y con la que nunca dejaria de perder las esperanzas de que algun dia ella lo amara tanto a el.. como el la amo, ama y amara siempre...

...:Fin:...

Bueno...hasta aqui es mi song fic...espero que les alla gustado...es el primero que hago y esta inspirado en una situcion parecida que le sucedio a una amiga... Bueno...me despido... pero pobre de mi Harry..por favor no me maten por hacerlo sifrir de ese modo por que en el fondo me estoy matando por haberlo hecho sufrir tanto..pero este song fic va a tener una continuacion si es que me dejan algunos RR... por favor... es que necesito algo de insentivo para seguir escribiendo...

: Mori:


End file.
